iReunited
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: iCarly Reunion Time! The gang is getting back together after being apart for 5 years. What will happen? Anything can happen to the iCarly gang: kidnapping, meeting enemies, surprises and starting back up the most loved webshow in the world. All iCarly characters plus new ones!
1. Prologue

iReunited: The Special Added iCarly Season 8

It was 5 years after Carly went to Italy with her father after he asked her to go with him, Sam ran off to LA and started a babysitting service with her roommate, and the very last webisode of iCarly went live on the Internet. Freddie and his mother with her new Husband T-Bo, after settling their differences,(they learned that they like a lot of the same things), moved into a nice house a little ways out of Seattle. Spencer and Audrey met up and Spencer told her everything that had happened on that crazy Saturday, and all the days leading up to it. She didn't care, she cared that he told the truth and didn't lie to her. They are going strong and Spencer plans to propose real soon. Gibby got a job at theater helping kids get into the acting business. He like his job, he just wished Carly was around.

***•Sam:

Recently, Sam's roommate got offered to go to a higher college than the one she was attending, so she is selling the apartment. Sam and her agreed about the apartment and Sam decided that she would go back to Seattle. She missed it, and most importantly missed Freddie, a lot. The whole time he was there she thought of him and what would happen if they were to get back together. But she knew that it was years ago when she left and he was most likely married with children. She never had the time to check, most of her time was watching kids alone while her roommate was busy with college. The only free time she got was on Mondays from 1:45-2:30. This was when kids were getting out of preschool and coming here. It tired her out, and she was glad that she was able to go back to Seattle.

Sam got on her bike and thought, "Seattle and Freddie, here I come"

***•Spencer:

Spencer sat at the table looking at the paper. Yes the paper. He smiled at the comic that he liked. He looked up from the paper when he saw Audrey come out of the bathroom, fixing her hair. She was off to work, Spencer was leaving a little after her to go to the school and teach art to the preschool kids. He loved his job. Audrey on the other hand hated her job.

"Bye," she said as she grabbed her purse and briefcase and walked out the door, leaving with a slam. Spencer rolled his eyes and went back to reading the paper. A few seconds later he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called, not looking up from his paper. He peered over and Freddie was standing there, holding his phone, Gibby peering per his shoulder. Spencer dropped the paper, he got nervous. "What's- uh, wrong?"

"T-Bo and my mom are adopting a kid. I can't be a brother!" Freddie looked irritated. Gibby laughed. "This isn't funny!"

"They could of had Guppy for free!" Gibby said with a laugh.

Spencer laughed too, because he realized that life was getting harder and harder.

***Carly:

Carly closed up her last suitcase. She was ready, ready, to go home and see Spencer and what her friends were up to. She hoped that Gibby didn't find anyone. Her dad came in and grabbed the heaviest suitcase and took it out of the room. Carly took one last look and grabbed her laptop case and walked out of the room, closing the door. The sound of the door echoed through the hall, making it seem even more real. She frowned, but kept her head held high. She needed Seattle. She needed her friends and her brother.

She just hoped they hadn't slipped apart or anyone had life changing experiences.

She wants to pick up right where she left off. It can't be that hard, can it?

 **Here is a little over view of what the iCarly gang had been doing. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. iWelcome Home Carly

iReunited

Chapter 1 :iWelcome Home Carly

***Spencer POV***

Audrey and I sat in the airport, waiting for Carly's flight. She called right before she got on, and me and Audrey had to hurry around the apartment to make sure that it was clean and tidy. Also we had to make her room okay to stay in; we had used it as a storage room for some of my sculptures. I hope she would mind sharing the room with the Elpha-cycle and my Christmas tree full of noses. I Knew that they would add some funky style to her room.

"Her flight arrived," Audrey said as she tapped me on the shoulder, bringing me out of my daze. We got up and walked to the gate where her plane was unloading. A few seconds later people came out of the terminal, and I saw her. She grew in height and she became a woman. My little sister grew up!

"Carly!" I said running over to her, leaving Audrey all alone, standing in the middle of the airport, her arms folded over her chest, laughing.

"Hey Spencer," Carly said hugging me back. We stopped hugging and I helped her carry her luggage to the car.

"Anything new?" I asked as I stuffed the luggage into the trunk of my car.

"Dad and I went to Europe one summer and different places," she said as she got into the car.

The whole way home Audrey and Carly talked about the boys that were there. Carly said she had a few dates, but nothing special. We go back to Bush Well, walking into the lobby. Lewbert is sitting at the desk. He looked up at us and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Shay, Spencer, Marisa Bo came by asking for a recipe. She will call later. That is all." I nodded and we made out way to the elevator.

"What happened to Lewbert?" Carly asked.

"He got reported. So he was told he had to do the job right and normal, or he was going to see some lady named Marta. He agreed and now is one of the nicest door mans of the block." We arrived at the floor and we walked to the door.

"You didn't move?" She asked. I shook my head. We made out way inside and Carly instantly dropped the luggage she was carrying and fell to the couch. Audrey stacked the luggage nice and neat against the wall and made her way to the kitchen. I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Wait," I heard Carly say from the couch.

"Yeah?" I asked after I took a drink of water.

"Who's Marisa Bo?" She asked.

"Remember Mrs Benson and T-Bo? Well they got married last year," I said casually.

"What? Really?" She asked.

"welcome home Carly," I said as I made my way back the hallway to my room.

Sorry this chapter is so short! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	3. iGet The Gang Back Together

iReunited

Chapter 2: iGet the Gang Back Together

~*~ Sam POV~*~

I pulled into the BushWell Plaza parking lot and pulled into a space. It was early in the morning, and I am sure that most of Seattle is still fast asleep. I got little rest, I had to get back to Seattle. I heard on SplashFace that Carly came home. It would be great to see her again. I got off my bike and made sure that it was secure. I then walked to the doors and walked into the lobby. Lewbert was at the desk.

"Hey Lewbert," I said, walking to the desk.

"Hello Sam," he said politely. I raised my eyebrows.

"What happened to the Lewb that I used to know?" I asked, shocked, because usually we would be having a fight that I was ruining his floors or something.

"I got reported by some new woman that moved into the Benson apartment. I almost had to go back to Marta!" he said. Wow. The Bensons moved. "So what are you here for?"

"The Shays still live her right?" I asked.

"Shays, yes they do, apartment 8C," he said looking at a piece of paper.

"Okay, thanks Lewbert," I said as I made my way to the elevator.

I got into the elevator and leaned against the wall. I pressed the eight button and the doors closed. The whole ride I tried to make sure that I didn't fall asleep. The elevator stopped at the 8th floor and I got off and walked down the framiliar hallway. I stopped outside the door, wondering if anyone inside was awake.

~*~Carly POV~*~

I sat at the table looking at a magazine eating a bowl of cereal. I wasn't really eating the cereal, I as to busy looking at the clothes that were being featured on the cover. I looked at my cereal, all mush now. Great.

I got up and walked to the couch and sat down. I was wide awake and it was only 7 in the morning, I guess that I am still on Italy time. I groaned when I realized that nothing was on TV, nothing but for infomercials. Gross. But I perked up when I saw one channel was doing clothes for summer. I loved the one shirt that they were showing off, a lot. I got up and went to my bag and grabbed my laptop and looked up the company. I saw that they had a store in Seattle. Yay! I can go there today, maybe with Audrey. I wished Sam was here. She would hate to go, but in the end, we would have fun no matter what. I missed her a lot.

I leaned back on the couch and I guessed fell asleep, because when I woke, Audrey was standing over me. She was smiling,

"Hard time adjusting to the time?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied with a yawn. I got up off the couch and stretched. I looked at the clock on the wall. I only slept for a half hour, but It felt like it was a whole day.

"Can you see if the paper is at the door Carly?" Audrey asked from the kitchen where she was making coffee. I nodded and walked to the door ad undid the locks and opened the door. I leaned down and grabbed the rolled up newspaper and was about to go back inside when I saw someone sitting in the corner of the hall. I walked over to the person and tapped them with my foot. The person jolted awake and looked up at me. It took a few seconds, but there she was. My best friend in the whole world.

"Sam!" I leaned down and hugged her so hard.

"Shay!" she said as she hugged me back. A few seconds later I heard someone come into the hallway.

"Spencer! Call someone! She's going crazy!" It was Audrey.

Sam and I pulled apart just as Spencer appeared in the hallway. He then realized that it was Sam and hugged her also. I was shocked, she usually never let anyone hug her for as long and Spencer and I did. Spencer stopped hugging her and I helped her stand and go into the apartment. She immediately went to the couch and sat down.

"I missed you so much," I said as I sat down beside her.

"I missed you to kid. So what have you been up to?" she asked.

I told her all about Italy and the summer when my dad and I went to Europe. It was beautiful. I wished that we never could have left. It was gorgeous. I also told her of all the boys that I dated and how none of them seemed to work out. I also told her about Graduation and prom. I also told her how I wished that I could have been at Ridgeway with Freddie, Gibby and her. Spencer looked down at his hands when I said that.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, Carly, the night that you left, I also left. I have been in LA for the past three years, I switched to online school, had a roommate and started a babysitting service." Sam looked down. Wait what? She left? What about Gibby and Freddie?

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah, my roommate and I stopped babysitting about a month ago, so she could start college. I tried to keep the service open myself, but it wasn't working. So we stopped babysitting and I sold the apartment to some blad guy that looked like a hippe. I cant wait to tell you all about the people and the places that I went to. It was crazy!" Sam seemed as though she never mentioned me r thought about her past life in Seattle it hurt me.

We sat and talked for a little while more. The door bell rang and Spencer went to get it. He opened the door and ran back to his room. I wonder why. I looked to see who it was. Freddie and Gibby. I looked at Sam. She saw that Freddie was at the door. She looked down. Did something happen between those two? Or does she know about the kiss that Freddie and I shared that night that I left.

"Carly, Sam," Freddie said.

"I missed you guys!" I said running over to them and giving them a big hug.

"Hey FredBag and Gib," Sam said from the couch, not looking up.

"Hey Carly," Gibby said after I stopped hugging.

"How was Italy?" Freddie asked. I started talking about Italy again. I saw that Freddie kept looking at Sam. Yeah something happened between them and I was going to find out what.

I looked at Freddie, he had a scar on his jaw line. What was that from?

Spencer came out of his room. He looked around the living room.

"Well, the gang's back together." He looked at us all, but I could tell that there was going to be a lot of talking between us all.

 **Please review guys! It would help me see what you guys want to see happen to the iCarly gang when they reunite!**

 **Seddie or Creddie? Sibby or Cibby? Any new pairings? Let me know in a review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. iBlast To the Past

iReunited

Chapter Four : iBlast To The Past

-This Chapter is done in Sam's POV, unless noted-

~*~Sam POV~*~

Carly told us all to sit down and get comfy. I had no idea why. I could tell that everyone had no idea as well, so I wasn't alone. Spencer and Audrey sat at the bar on the stools, Gibby sat on a bean bag that Carly brought down from the studio, Carly stood and Freddie and I sat on the couch. I didn't make eye contact with him. It's been awkward between us since the Tuna Fish incident a few years ago.

"I want to know what happened. I can tell that something happened. Exspecualy when j find out that my three best friends that are so close to me and tell me rerunning, didn't finish high school together and do prom or anything else that happens in our last year of high school together!" Carly was furious. She stood in front of Freddie and I. "I especially want to know what happened between you two. You can't even look at each other!" Geez, she didn't miss a thing.

"Carly I can tell somethings," Gibby said, raising his hand. She nodded and told him to continue.

*~*FlashBack, The Night Carly left for Italy; Gibby POV*~*

Sam stood at the counter and Spencer and I stood around, not really knowing what to do. Carly was leaving for Italy, for who knows how long. Everyone was depressed. I could tell that Sam was hurt, really hurt. Well I could too, if my best friend was leaving me. We stood in silence, I could tell that Mr. Shay shouldn't have brought it up, but he did.

Sam left the room and she went to the stairs, I guessed to see if Carly needed help. I knew that Freddie was up there, I didn't know why. I thought he said something about getting his camera before Spencer locked the door to the studio. But I wasn't sure. I went to the fridge to grab a Peppy Cola. Just as I was shutting the door, Sam came down; she looked as though she could begin crying at any moment. She looked hurt. She went to the counter and was taking breaths, I guess trying to make herself not cry. I rubbed her back as I passed and walk back to where I was previously standing.

Carly and Freddie came down the steps, Freddie had a few of Carly's bags and she had Freddie's camera case and she stuck it in the floor. Freddie looked happy, like he just won the lottery. I wondered why. His best friend was leaving and he was happy. It was weird to me. But I ignored it and left it go.

Carly's dad left with the luggage and went to take care of the car. Everyone looked at each other.

"One more for the road?" Carly said. I knew what she was referring to. I said my family's catchphrase and she smiled and hugged me. Time stood still. Then the elevator door dinged and everyone knew that it was time.

"I'll ride down with ya," Sam said, I could tell she was holding back tears. Sam walked over to everyone and we hugged and backed up into the elevator and left Carly and Sam begin in the elevator. Freddie hit the button on the wall and Carly told us that she would miss us. The door closed and that was the last that we saw her.

Spencer went back to his room and told us on the way out to lock the door. He was going to bed to take this all in. Freddie picked up his case and he walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I decided that I would stay a few minutes incase that Freddie needed left back in. I turned the TV on and saw that there was already a story about iCarly taking a break for a little while. I smiled at the clips that they used, some old ones.

A few minutes went by and someone was knocking on the door. It was Sam, she looked miserable. She ignored me completely, just going to the kitchen to grab her motorcycle helmet and keys. She walked right back out, not saying goodbye. I left the apartment after that, talking the long way home, because well, the past day hit me.

Carly left, I adopted a weasel and iCarly ended. It was a lot to take in I had to stop a few times. The rest of the right was hard, rough. I just couldn't believe any of it.

~*~End of Flashback*~*

I sat on the couch, looking at my hands. I knew what he was referring to when I came down the stairs when I was supposed to go see if Carly needed help. That's when I saw Carly kiss Freddie. It hurt me. Just a few hours before he asked me if I wanted to get back together, but he realized what he said and acted like he never said it. It hurt me. I guessed that I was not with the conversation because the next thing I knew, Carly hit me over the head with a pillow.

"Shay!" I said, looking at her.

"I want to know about what happened between you and Freddie and also why you were on the verge of tears after going to see if I needed help that night." She looked at me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine," I grumbled.

~*~Flash Back, The Night Carly Left for Italy; Sam POV~*~

I was sad, Carly was leaving with her dad to go on some once in a lifetime experience. I thought that we were going to graduate together, go to prom, but no. She was going to Italy for a long period of time. I was upset, but I knew that once she made her decision to go, it was final. I was losing my best friend.

Everyone, minus Carly and Freddie, were standing about the living and kitchen area. Mr. Shay checking out the apartment with Spencer, Gibby sitting on the couch looking at the blank screen. I decided that Carly might need some help with packing, so I decided to go see if she needed any help. I walked up the stairs to her room and saw that all the bags were packed and waiting on her bed. The room that everyone built for her that one day. I walked out of her room and walked up the remaining steps to the studio and was about to walk in when I heard her and Freddie talking.

At first I thought that they were talking about just random stuff, what was to happen with the studio and the equipment and props, but no. It got silent and I peek in and see Carly and Freddie kissing. My heart shattered and I covered my mouth with my hand to stop me from shouting out. I heard Freddie say something about helping her with bags, so I rushed down some steps and then casually walked down the rest.

I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Then Carly came down and Mr. Shay took her bags and left us alone. I was heartbroken. Then we all hugged and I got into the elevator and Carly and I rode down. I handed her the blue remote as her reminder and we walked into the lobby and Mr. Shay was there waiting. The three of us walked out into the cool Seattle night, to the car pulled up in front of the building. Carly got in and then Mr. Shay walked around to the driver's side and got in. The car started and pulled out onto the road. It was gone. Gone forever. I was about to walk back into the building when I saw a car stopped at the stop light. The license plate had California on it and I knew that was where I had to go.

So I went back into the building at back to Spencer's apartment, grabbed my helmet and keys and left the apartment. I then went to my bike in the garage and got on and started on my journey to LA. Away from everything that haunted me of that night.

~*~End of Flash Back~*~

I was crying. Everyone was looking at me, except for Freddie.

"Why are you crying?" Carly asked, handing me a tissue.

"You kissed the only guy I have ever loved! And he kissed you back! You knew how much I loved him. You were the one that comforted me the days after me and him broke up!" I was full out crying, harder that I ever cried before. Carly looked at me. She tried to touch me and I brushed her off and got up and walked out the apartment to a place where I knew I was safe.

The fire escape.

 **Please review! I see lots of people are reading and not reviewing! Please review! I love reading them!**

 **Seddie or Creddie?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. iMeet the Bo's

iReunited

Sorry for the Long wait!

A little Seddie Ahead!

Chapter 4 : iSee T-Bo and Baby Bo

~*~Sam POV~*~

I sat on the fire escape, listening and looking out at the dark and chilly Seattle evening. I was here to think. I came here a lot, even after Fredpus and I broke up. That night I stayed here for as long as I could remember, well until it started raining. So I had to go back inside, and face Carly. She immediately knew when she opened her bed room door and saw that I had make up running down my face. She let me in, gave me her 'break up' PJs and we ate ice cream and watched horrible movies.

Spencer took the break up hard too, I had no idea why, but when I borrowed his laptop a few weeks after the breakup and saw that he faved tweets of me and Freddie flirting back and forth, I knew he was a Seddie Shipper. It was weird to find out that your best friends older brother was in the Seddie Fanbase, but after while, I found it pretty cool.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I hummed a little, a little thing I picked up from baby sitting babies all those years. Cat, my roommate, thought that it was weird, but I would hum waiting in line at the grocery store, picking up kids after school. It was weird, but became a habit of mine. I stopped humming when I heard the window slide open and someone sit on the ledge.

"Why are you out here, you could catch a cold." It was Marisa Benson, or Crazy, as I called her.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"I was walking around the building making sure that all the elderlies were okay." I looked at her, she changed. The last time I saw her was years ago. Time had changed her hair to brown with grey, I can tell she was trying to dye it from time to time and she gained a little weight. Her clothes changed too.

"Oh, that's nice of you, but didn't you move out of the building?" I asked.

"Yes, but sometimes, I come check on them on my way home from work. Samantha, would you like to come see T-Bo and the house? And if you want make you some tea or something?" She asked. I nodded, I could use someone to to talk to. My friends we're still having "therapy time".

We walked out of Bushwell to the parking garage. I told her if she could, to drop me off later so I could stay at Carly's. She agreed and we were off. The drive was nice, I told her about babysitting kids and she was shocked, but proud. She was happy that I changed my ways and helped people. We arrived at a medium sized house somewhere a little out the city. The house was very pretty.

I got out of the car and closed the door. "Does T-Bo still have the Groovy Smoothie?" I asked as we walked up the sidewalk to the porch.

"Yes, but it's only only open Friday to Sunday. He changed the hours when we adopted a son a little while ago. His name is Brody. He's so adorable and sweet," she said as she put the key into the door.

The door opened, letting me into the new world that was Marisa Benson, it was it Bo? I didn't know. The Marisa I was used to, had plastic over the couches and rugs everywhere, this Marisa, didn't, she had a few rugs, but they were where they were needed: walking into the house, at the bottom of the steps, normal places. The house was welcoming.

"I'm home!" Marisa called out, as she put her keys on the table in the entryway, and placed her jacket on the coat rack. A few seconds T-Bo appeared with a bundle in his arms. He handed Brody to Marisa and then he engulfed me in a big hug.

"I didn't think that I would see you today!" He said as he hugged me tighter.

"Glad to see you too T-Bo," I said with a laugh.

"Wanna meet my son?" He asked with excitement. I told him yes and Marisa handed T-Bo Brody. "This is little Brody. He's about 5 months old. Isn't e cute?" T-Bo was smiling. I looked at the little guy. He was so cute, he was sleeping, eating his fingers.

"Aww, can I hold him?" I asked and T-Bo looked at me weird.

"Since when do you willingly take children?" He questioned me.

"Since I was a baby sitter for a couple of years," I replied.

"No way!" He was shocked. We all walked into the living room and I sat down and T-Bo handed me Brody. He fussed a little so I shushed him and he immediately quieted down. "Would you look at that." T-Bo said as Marisa hugged him. It was weird seeing them together.

"If you guys wanna go out or something I can handle him," I said.

"Really?" Marisa said. I nodded.

"We can go grocery shopping together," T-Bo said and Marisa nodded.

"Alright. Our numbers are on the fridge if you need anything. Thank you Sam," she said. T-Bo left to get dressed and Marisa told me where stuff is.

"Freddie should be home shortly, if you need anything he can tell you." Crap. Freddie was coming home.

"Okay," I said. Why, why, why...

Marisa and T-Bo left a few minutes later. But I was till in shock. He was coming here?

~*~Freddie POV~*~

I never thought in a million years that I would make Sam leave and cry. I was zoning out f what Carly and the others were talking about. I made her cry. I feel horrible. I made the only girl that I have ever loved cry.

"Uh, Carly. I have to go," I said looking at my phone. "Mom just texting saying I have to pic up stuff," I lied.

"Alright, if you see Sam, I need to talk to her," she replied. I got up off the couch and grabbed my jacket and left the Shay apartment. I walked down the hall and to the elevator. Man I wished that I lived across the hall, not 15 minutes away.

I walked to the parking garage and saw that Sam's bike was still here. Was she still in Bush Well? Or did she leave and go for a walk? I shrugged it off and got into my car. I buckled in and began the drive to my house.

The whole way there I thought of what would have happened if I didn't kiss Carly that night. Would me and Sam be married now? Have a kid on the way? I would have loved this version better. I was so ready to talk to her, maybe change her mind. But I knew that she was determined and once she made her mind up, it was made.

I pulled into my street and into the drive. My mom's car wasn't here, but there were lights on. I parked and looked at the one window that had a perfect view of the living room. Inside was Sam, holding my baby brother. She was rocking him, and saying something.

Man I wished that it was our kid, not my brother.

Please Review!


	6. iTell You Everything

Chapter 6: iTell You Everything

~*~Sam POV~*~

I sat on the Bo's couch, rocking little Brody to sleep. It was after eight, I bet he was tired. I sang to him softly and I looked up as I heard the front door open and close. I didn't stop thought, I kept singing. Brody seemed to like it, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I then stopped looking at him and looked at the doorway. Fred-Pus was standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking back down at Brody.

"I live here," he said. "I can take him." Fred-Pus said walking over to me.

"No, I'm fine. He's sleeping. I will put him to bed and then leave." I got up off the couch and went upstairs and went to the first door on the right- just like Marissa told me. I turned the light on and placed Brody in the crib, turned the baby monitor on, turned the mobile and turned the night light on. I then checked the windows to make sure they were locked. I then quietly walked out of the room; taking the other baby monitor with me, closing the door softly behind me. I walked into the hallway and Freddie saw Freddie leaning against the wall.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

I ignored him and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and got a glass and got some water. I then took a sip. Freddie followed. "Please Sam, talk to me. It was a goodbye kiss!" I slammed the cup down on the counter and glared at him.

"Really? Then what about all that stuff the couple of months before? You asking her if it was too late for her to love you and when you followed her up the stairs to go to class! I knew that you would have loved to help Gibby and I create the restaurant and make it perfect. We even had the perfect job for you! But nope! You decided to go chase after your _girlfriend."_ I looked at him. He was shocked. But I wasn't finished. "But lets not forget the night that Carly left for Italy! You went to the studio and kissed her and she kissed you back! Then when she said that she needed help with her bags and you helped! I know that you kissed more! I could tell from the looks that you were giving each other when you came down the stairs! I saw every minute of it!" He looked at me.

"You saw everything? The kiss? Me asking her that one day?" he asked.

"Yes! I saw and heard it all!" I took a sip of the water and sat down at the table. "That day was the hardest of my life; my best friend leaving the country, my ex-boyfriend kissing my best friend. I didn't know where to turn so I got on the motorcycle and drove all the way to LA, I cried the whole time! I slept in crappy motels and then rescued some girl in a garbage truck! Then my life wet an entire different direction! I started to babysit. Remember when I called and asked you for help that one year? I wanted to tell you everything, but held back! Then a few months later, you came to LA and I rescued you and asked you out. We did but you MOTHER came to dinner to 'make sure that you were okay.' You left that night without even saying goodbye!" I was crying. I saw a look of sadness cross his face.

He walked over and sat down on the chair beside me he took his thumbs and wiped the tears away. "Sam, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Ever. I didn't know that you saw or heard those things that I told Carly. I want you to forget those things. I know that you are most likely going to hate me forever, but I want you to give me one more chance. Please. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please Sam," h said, pleadingly. I looked at him and he looked at me. He then leaned in and his lips met mine.

I missed his lips so much. I started to kiss him back. He put his one hand in my hair. We were interrupted by a smashing noise.

"Stay here," Freddie told me. He then dashed out of the room and to where the crash came from. A few minutes later, which felt like an eternity he came back. He fell to the floor. I ran to him.

"What was it?" I asked, worriedly.

"The window in Brody's room's smashed. And he's gone."

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger! Please Review!**


	7. iWant this Night to End

iReunited

Chapter 7

~*~Sam POV~*~

"What, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I opened the door and the window in Brody's room was smashed and he was gone! Who could have took him? Why would they take him?" Freddie kept rambling. I stood there, looking at him a few moments. Then my babysitting skills kicked in.

"It's okay, we can and we will find him. I know we will. I will call the police, you call your mom and T-Bo," I said as I picked up the house phone. I dialed 911 and I told them the situation. I motioned to Freddie to call his mom, he sat there, in the middle of the kitchen floor, a confused look on his face. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my PearPhone and called Marissa.

"Hello? Sam? Is everything okay?" she asked, her worried motherly instincts in the tone.

"Um, how much longer are you guys gonna be?" I asked.

"We're leaving the store now. Sam what is going on there?" she asked.

"Marissa, please don't go crazy or anything, but I put Brody to bed and Freddie and I were in the kitchen and then we heard a window smash. Freddie went to see where the smash came from and well, Brody was kidnapped." The line went dead. "Marissa?"

"We're on our way home," she said and the line went dead. I sat the phones on the counter and sat down beside Freddie. He looked at me.

"How are you so calm about this whole thing?" he asked.

"A couple years ago, my roommate and I were babysitting a little girl. We put her in the pack'n'play in the bedroom. We then made dinner and someone broke in and took her. I was never so scared in my life. Luckily the girl was found. A crazy uncle of the little girl wanted to see her and he took her. The mom got her daughter back, but the uncle had to be given a restraining order. It was so sad. But our neighbor helped us through that whole horrible day when she was kidnapped." I looked at him.

"Wow," he said.

"What?" I asked, with a little laugh.

'"The last time that you cared for something that bad was when a few days before the chicken delivery was late to the corner market near BushWell," Freddie said.

"Freddie, I grew up since then. Now I'm older. I took responsibilities." I looked at him. We were brought out of our conversation by the door bell ringing. I got up off the floor and went to the door. On the other side of the door was three officers.

"Are you Miss. Puckett?" one asked. I nodded. "I'm officer Bing. My partners and I are here to check the area of the house. Bentley and Miller go scope the area and see what you can find." The two officers left the porch and one went one way and the other went the other way. I let Officer Bing in and he looked around. He looked at Freddie. "Are you the one who went to see what was wrong with the baby and found the scene?" He asked as he pulled out a note pad and pen.

"Yeah, there was window smashing and then I ran up to see what was wrong and he was gone," Freddie said. The officer wrote everything down. He turned to me. "What is your relationship to the Bo's?" he asked me.

"I am a family friend and babysitter of Brody for the evening. Mr. and Mrs. Bo went to the grocery store together. I recommended it because it looked as though they needed some alone time together without Brody," I replied. He wrote everything down.

"Okay, when are the Bo's to be returning?" Officer Bing asked.

"Momentarily," I replied.

"I will go check out the baby's room," he said. Freddie said that he would show him where the room is and he agreed. The two then went up the stairs. I stood in the kitchen and looked around.

What a horrible turn of events. I was so upset earlier today. Then I came here and babysat for the Bo's. Freddie and I got back together, I think. And now Freddie's brother was kidnapped. What a day.

I sat down at the table and looked at my nails. I really didn't know what to do this time. The last time that this happened the little girl was found already. But not in this case.

The whole house got real quiet al of a sudden. Then I heard an officer say something.

"I found something!"

* * *

 **Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. iLove You

iReunited

Chapter 8

~*~Freddie POV~*~

 _"I found something!"_

Officer Bing and Sam looked at me and then they ran out of the house into the yard. I followed, but was scared. I didn't know that they were going to find. I walked along the side of the house and saw Sam, she was being asked a question. I walked off the porch and to where they were standing. An officer was kneeling beside an envelope and a blanket-the blanket that Brody was wrapped in when he went to bed. I put me hands in my hair and sighed. Sam wrapped her hands around me.

"Officer Bing, here's the note," the kneeling officer said, handing the evidence bag to him. Officer Big looked at the note and then walked over to me and Sam.

"Maybe you two know what this means," he said handing me a rubber glove. I looked at Sam and she nodded. I put the rubber glove on and then looked at the note. It read:

 _Awww... you guys were so cute when I was spying through the window when you guy made up. I never thought that that would happen. But, you guys are married and have this cute little baby together, so i am going to keep him for me, and then when you give me back what i want, me and my partner will give him back. Until then, Chicken Porcupine_

Sam looked at the note and then looked at me. I grabbed her hand. She was as worried as I was.

"Freddie!" I turned to see my mom running through the yard with T-Bo running after her. She looked at us and then she looked at the note in the bag. "Does the kidnapper want ransom?" she asked the officer.

"According to the note, whoever did this, thinks that Mr. Benson and Miss. Puckett are the owners of the baby," the officer replied.

"Do they want anything? Money?" she asked.

"No, in the note they mentioned that Mr. Benson and Miss. Puckett know what they want," Officer Bing said. I ran through a list in my head at who and what the kidnapper could want with my baby brother. I looked at the note again. I then looked at who signed it. 'Chicken Porcupine'. I ran through a list in my head and only two people came to mind. I guess Sam thought of the Sam people because she said it before i could even get the words out of my mouth.

"Nora and Nevel." Officer Bing looked at her weird.

"Wait the crazy girl that kidnapped you before?" T-Bo asked.

"It appears so," i replied.

"Wait, you were kidnapped before?" Officer Bing asked.

"Yeah, twice, then she appeared and kidnapped a friend of mine from LA, they were supposed to put her in prison, after she broke out, but I guess that someone bailed her out or she broke out again," Sam said.

"Wait you saw her again?"

"Yeah, we fought I made her fall into a well. Also I talked to Nevel, but he seemed fine," she said.

"Check every source and see where this woman is, she is crazy and might have a kidnapped baby." Officer Bing looked at an officer who was doing nothing.

~*~Nora POV~*~

Part one, done.

I drove down the road, the crying baby in my back seat. This plan was working and I don't think that those iCarly's will ever find me or my partner. I smiled to myself and turned down a dirt road.

My partner found this abandoned house and ever since he got me out of prison, we lived here. We have been planning this big attack for a long time now and finally, It was being done. I was nervous, but at the same time very excited for what was going to happen in the next few days or maybe weeks. All I knew was that they never were going to find the Chicken Porcupine.

~*~Sam POV~*~

Officer Bing and Marissa sat at the table looking at a laptop and another officer was getting a statement from T-Bo. Freddie held me in his arms every now and then kissing my hair and my neck. He could tell that I was scared, so am I, we both knew what Nora and Nevel are capable of. I just wish that I would have put Brody to bed a little later then what Marissa had told me, but of course, my good babysitting skills had to kick in and now he was gone with two sociopaths. I began to fell tears sliding down my cheeks. Freddie led me out of the room and down the basement steps to another living room.

"Sam, please don't blame yourself," he said, wiping the tears away.

"I can't. I just wish that..." I broke down in sobs, sinking to the floor.

"Hey," Freddie said, kneeling down in front of me. He took my face in his hand and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"It's okay, we never knew that that was going to happen. This isnt your fault," he said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts, it's OK, were going to find him," Freddie said. He then planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed back.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you too."

"Did you stop?" I asked.

"Never." he kissed me again.

And I kissed back.

YAY Seddie is back! Please Review!


	9. iFind You

iReunited

Chapter 9

iFind You

~*~Normal Point of View~*~

Sam and Freddie stayed in the basement a few minutes longer and then went back upstairs to the kitchen. Marissa and T-Bo were talking, looking at something that a police officer has pulled up on a tablet. Officer Bing was talking to another police officer. There was a knock at the door, Officer Bing went to get it. He opened the door to reveal Carly, Spencer and Audrey. Carly carried a brown paper bag, which Officer Bing looked through quickly before handing it back to her. She smile and then he let them in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"We were in the store when we heard the guy behind the counter listening to his scanner. Freddie's address came across and we raced over here as fast as we would," Carly said, sitting the bag on the table. Mrs. Benson, trying to keep herself busy, emptied the bag and looked at it, then stacked it, then put it back in the bag. She did this several times before T-Bo asked her is she would like to go for a walk. She agreed and they left the house, a police officer at tow.

Carly walked over to her two friends while Spencer and Audrey asked the other police officers what happened.

"So, do you think that it was Nora and Nevel that did this?" Carly asked Sam and Freddie.

"On the note that was found, it was signed Chicken Porcupine," Freddie replied.

"Wow," Carly said. The three sat on the living room couch, Freddie absentmindedly rubbing her back. Carly looked at the two, but ignore it. She could tell that the two of them had a very long night; one that which they never want to remember. The three sat in silence till a cell phone rang.

"Hello?... yeah this is he...I'll be there in 5..." Officer Bing said from the kitchen. A few seconds later, he came running into the entry way, making sure that he had everything.

"Is everything OK?" Freddie asked.

"We found the location of the kidnappers. I'm going there now. Stay here, keep all doors and windows locked, and stay inside. I will notify you when Brody is found." He then ran out o the house and Marissa and T-Bo came inside, locking the door behind them. Spencer and Audrey went around and started to lock the windows and any other doors to the outside. Then everyone met in the living room and sat down. Everyone knew that tonight was going to be a long night.

~*~Nevel Point Of View~*~

"Are You sure that we will be able to go through with the rest of the plan?" I asked Nora as she took the iCarly baby and put him into the play pen that i purchased at the Mal Mart earlier today.

"Yes, by now, they have no idea who signed the note, so they have no leads," she laughed to herself as she looked at me, her hands on her hips.

"Wait, what did you sign it?" I asked.

"Chicken Porcupine," she replied.

"Nora! If any of the iCarly's see that, they are going to automatically know that it was us!" I said.

"It's okay," she said, sitting down on a crate.

"Nora, they find us, you go back to prison, probably never to get out, and then I have to go back to that crazy mental illness hospital!" I said.

"Oh," she replied.

"We have to move," I said.

Nora got up and went to the boarded up window and listened. "I heard sirens."  
"Now, what do we do?" I asked.

"We can try to run, or we can just wait, maybe there going somewhere else," she said.

We listened and listened, but then we heard cars pull into the driveway of the house. I put my hands up as did Nora.

There was nothing we could do, the iCarly's have won.

~*~Sam Point of View~*~

Freddie kept rubbing my back, my guess, to keep me occupied. Marrissa and Audrey were in the kitchen baking something, T-Bo was asleep on the love seat and Carly was looking through one of the many medical magazines on the coffee table. We were waiting, waiting for anything. Anything at all. It had been a long night, and here it was 6 AM and there still was no news.

"Here," Marissa said, handing me a cup of coffee, i accepted and thanked her, and then took a sip. She smiled and then went to back to the kitchen. Freddie took the cup from me and took a sip himself and then grabbed a coaster and then placed the cup on the table. We leaned back on the couch and he put his arm around me and I closed my eyes.

The next thing that I remember was Freddie shaking me awake and tell me that they found him. I shot right up and looked around the room.

Marissa and T-Bo were hugging, Carly, Spencer, and Audrey were hugging and everyone was crying. I then hugged Freddie and began to cry myself. He was found, it was the best day ever.

Officer Bing stood at the island, with papers in his hand. "I'm sorry to break this up, but we need to get to the police station to see the suspects and make sure that they are them and go see little Benson at the hospital to see how he is doing." Officer Bing then encouraged us to grab a sweater and get a move on. Marissa and T-Bo went with Spencer and Audrey to the hospital with the help of another officer and then Officer Bing drove Carly, Freddie and I to the police station.

When we got there, we were ushered into a room and a light was turned on. Then several people that looked like Nora stood together in a line. One by one there were called up and we had to pick which was Nora. When we found her, we then did the same thing for Nevel. They weren't that hard to find.

After that we were called in to room where Nora and Nevel sat, handcuffed, sitting beside each other. We all stood along the wall, farthest away from them. Office Bing sat at the table and opened a binder.

"So, Mr. Papperman and Miss. Dershlit, you committed a very serious crime tonight..." And that was how it began. And how it ended.

We saw Nevel and Nora for the last time, one again, but I knew that they would return.

 **Please Read and Review! Reviews always make me smile!**

 **Also, happy 3 Years of iGoodbye, i can't believe that iGoodbye aired 3 years ago already, time flies.**


	10. iSee Mom

iReunited

Chapter 10

~*~Mrs. Benson~*~

T-Bo and I went back to where they were holding Brody. The police officer that brought us took us straight back, leaving Spencer and Audrey in the waiting room. The doctor, who had been his doctor since he came in, got us as soon as we went to the desk of the floor he was on. The doctor, Dr. Jones, told us to follow him and we walked back the hallway to a room. He opened the door and we went inside.

Brody, was asleep in a bed. He looked so peaceful.

"So, did they do anything to him?" T-Bo asked.

"No, they didn't. He is in perfect condition," Dr. Jones replied. I walked over to where my baby boy was, he was snoring softy. I don't even think he knew what happened. I ran my finger over the top of his head. He moved a little and I began to cry. T-Bo told the doctor to give us a few minutes. He left quietly, T-Bo walked over to me. He put his arm around me and held me close. He then kissed my temple.

"It's okay, he's here, he's safe," he kept repeating in my ear. I reached down and ran my finer over his head again, just to make sure that he doesn't slip away.

I wouldn't want that to happen again.

~*~Carly POV~*~

Freddie was driving us back, I sat in the back, while Sam sat beside Freddie. He was holding her hand over the center console. I smiled. I was happy that they were back together. I think they are, right? Or is he comforting her at this moment of crisis. I didn't know that is was, I was just happy that they were comforting each other, not fighting. I smiled and leaned back in my seat, the streets of Seattle rolling by.

We got back to BushWell, Freddie just dropped me off at the door. He told me that he wanted to go see if Brody was okay. I said that was fine and asked Sam if she wanted to come up with me and hang out and she denied. I got out of the car and walked inside. Lewbert was sitting at his desk and he greeted me.

"Hello, Carly, welcome back. How are the Bo's?" he asked.

"They found Brody, everyone is pretty shaken up though," I replied.

"Oh, that's good. Here is a menu for a new diner opening up down the street." He got up from his desk and handed me a menu and push the button for the elevator. I walked into the elevator and he pushed the button.

"Why are you being a good doorman?" I asked.

"I had to change or they would have to send me back to prison," he replied as the doors shut. I leaned against the wall. Wow this was a long day.

~*~Freddie POV~*~

I walked down the halls of the hospital, Sam with her arms wrapped around me. She didn't want to let me go. My guess, she was scared that I would leave. I would never leave her side. Ever.

We arrived at the room that T-Bo texted me. I knocked softy and I heard T-Bo from the other side say "come in". I opened the door and saw my mom looking over the crib at Brody and T-Bo was sitting on a chair, looking over paperwork. Sam immediately left my side and went to my mom and looked at the Brody. Sam looked a little better, I was glad. I walked over to T-Bo and asked what the doctors told them.

He told me that nothing happened to them, and I saw Sam breathe a sigh of relief. I smiled and T-Bo said that they would have to keep him for a few days, just in case. I didn't care, he was here and he was safe.

It was morning when we left the hospital. I thought that we would have got kicked out, but they never came to kick us out. Sam and I were going to Sky Bucks for coffee and maybe a snack. It had been a long day and night and I was glad that it was over.

~*~Spencer POV~*~

I was reading the newspaper, not anything important, just reading the comic section until Audrey would come and read the rest of the paper. She came out of our room, turning lights off along the way. She got to the island and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, taking a drink of my coffee.

"It's daylight, you don't have to have all of these lights on," she said, getting a mug and filling it up with coffee. She then came and sat beside me. She took the paper from me and began to read. I looked over her shoulder when she pointed to an article about Brody being taken and how Nora and Nevel were now in jail under max security. We were brought out of our reading, but someone knocking on the door. Audrey looked at me and I got up and looked through the peep hole.

A woman was standing there, she looked nervous. I opened the door. She straightened up and fixed her jacket.

"Listen if your a reporter, I'm not giving you any information," I said.

"Spencer is that really how to talk to your mother?"

 **Read and review! Thanks!**

 **SIDENOTE: Should I add lemons to this story? (It would be Seddie) and up the rating a bit? Please let me know!**


	11. iMom

iReunited Chapter 11

iMom

~*~Laura POV~*~

I stood in front of the door to my son and daughter's apartment. Steven gave me the address after I told him that I wanted to see my children-from my first marriage.

I knocked on the door and Spencer opened it. He looked at me and told me that if I was a reporter to leave.

"Spencer is that really how you talk to your mother?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest. He looked at me and then he looked inside and then he closed the door. I stood there shocked. Did my some just slam the door in my face?

~*~Spencer POV~*~

I took one look at her and closed the door. Dad said that she wasn't ever going to contact us. I guess her other marriage fell though or she needed money. Audrey came over to me and rubbed my back.

"Do you want me to tell her to leave?" she asked.

I shook my head. I then asked her to go get Carly. She nodded and then went upstairs. I went to the fridge and grabbed a Peppy Cola and took a sip then sat down on the couch. Carly and Audrey came down the stairs a few seconds later.

"Yeah Spencer?" she asked.

"Carly, there is someone that would like to see us. Okay?" I asked her.

"Spencer what is going on? You're scaring me," she said.

"Sorry, Mom is on the other side of that door," I said.

"What," Carly said.

"What's so bad about your mother coming to visit you?" Audrey asked looking at us.

I looked at Carly, who was looking confused. "She left a few days after Carly was born and no one had heard from her since," I said.

Audrey didn't say anything and she sat at the kitchen table and pretended that nothing happened. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door after Carly nodded at me. I opened the door and there she stood, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That wasn't very nice Spencer Tomas," Mom said, uncrossing her arms.

"Sorry," I said, letting her in. She walked in and sat down on the couch. She looked around. Carly stood and looked at her.

"So, um...why are you here?" Carly asked. Mom turned and looked at Carly and then broke down.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, handing her a tissue. She took it and wiped her tears away.

"The last time I saw Carly, she was a baby," she said. "How old are you?" she asked Carly.

"I'm almost 22," she said.

"Wow," Mom said. She got up off the couch and went over and hugged her tightly. Carly hugged back. "I'm so sorry that I left you guys," she said after she pulled away from Carly.

Mom and Carly sat down on the stairs. They were talking in whispers to each other. I went to the kitchen and sat beside Audrey and finished my coffee. I heard Mom cry again. This was going to be a long day.

~*~Sam POV~*~

I lied in Freddie's bed, with Brody lying beside me sleeping softy. Marissa and T-Bo went out for a little bit, and left Freddie and I to watch him. Freddie was at his desk, typing on his computer.

"Wanna take him for a walk or something?" he asked. "It's a nice day out."

"I guess," I said, sitting up. I got off the bed and walked to the door and took one last look at Brody, who was now in Freddie's arms. We walked to his bedroom and grabbed his hat and a sweatshirt and then we walked to the garage to get the stroller. Freddie handed him to me and I dressed him and put him in the stroller. We then opened the side garage door and walked to the sidewalk. Freddie had one hand on the handle of the stroller and the other in my hand. I smiled and was so happy. We walked down the street and saw a couple moving boxes from a van to their porch. A paper flew out of the box and I picked it up and walked it up their driveway and knocked on the door frame. A few seconds later a familiar woman appeared at the door way.

"Sam?"

 **Please read and review!**

 **Also should I add a Seddie Lemon to this story? Or is it fine the way it is? Thanks!**


	12. iGoodbye? (Author's Note)

Hey guys, it's iCarlyWriter.

Sorry for making you guys think that this was a chapter for this story! Sorry! I've lost inspiration with writing it. I'm sorry guys!

If anyone has any ideas for this story and would take care of it and make it the iCarly Reunion fanfic that every iCarly fan would love, I will give the story to you. And any other stories that I have not finished. Thanks guys for all the reviews all these years it's just time to let go of writing fanfics.

Also at some point in the week, my profile will be deleted. So, read your faves before they are gone!

-iCarlyWriter


End file.
